


До встречи в Нангияле

by EliLynch



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "Алек никогда не задумывался об этом, но ему действительно нравилась любовь к Джейсу. Эта любовь долгое время была домашним ручным зверем, греющим не хуже, чем Чёрч, изредка забредавший в его спальню и укладывавшийся спать на животе".





	

**Author's Note:**

> "В Швеции фраза «Увидимся в Нангияле» или «До встречи в Нангияле» иногда употребляется в некрологах и на похоронах".  
> Присутствуют отсылки к книге "Братья Львиное Сердце".

_Если мы туда спрыгнем, то уж наверняка попадем в Нангилиму, попадем оба. Никому не придется оставаться в одиночестве, лежать, и горевать, и плакать, и бояться._

Алек никогда не задумывался об этом, но ему действительно нравилась любовь к Джейсу. Эта любовь долгое время была домашним ручным зверем, греющим не хуже, чем Чёрч, изредка забредавший в его спальню и укладывавшийся спать на животе. Любовь к Джейсу собиралась по кусочкам и шлифовалась годами, омываемая волнами безнадежности. Не было такого момента, чтобы Алек проснулся утром и решил "все, с сегодняшнего дня влюбляюсь в своего сводного брата". Ему просто было одиноко, а Джейс всегда ошивался поблизости, надежный, но безрассудный Джейс, парень, которому необходимо прикрывать спину. Кто был ему ближе, чем Алек? А кто был ближе самому Алеку?   
Окружающие восхищались Джейсом, да и как можно было им не восхищаться? Красивый, уверенный в себе, всегда знающий, как ответить колкостью на колкость. На Джейса девушки западали постоянно, он мог ничего не делать, просто пройтись по улице с неизменной самоуверенной улыбочкой и собрать коллекцию из номеров телефонов.  
К девушкам-стеклышкам в калейдоскопе событий Алек относился снисходительно. Да, да, Джейс мог пофлиртовать с ними или поцеловать в темном углу клуба, но потом с рассказами о своих похождениях он шел именно к Алеку. Приходил он, как правило, по ночам. Иногда от него пахло алкоголем, а иногда духами. Он забирался на постель Алека с ногами, не обращая внимания на недовольные возгласы хозяина комнаты, он размахивал руками и заливисто смеялся, в подробностях расписывая свои любовные приключения. Приключения были хороши именно тем, что любовь к ним не имела отношения. Джейс в очередной раз убеждался в своей неотразимости, Алек кивал и делал вид, что ему интересно, какой там был размер груди у новой безликой девушки.   
— Когда-нибудь мы и тебе найдем девчонку! — обещал Джейс, в мире которого девушки были всегда и все согласны.   
Алек отнекивался, отвечал, что в компании книг ему куда комфортнее, и вообще порядочным охотникам надо больше тренироваться, а не шататься по сомнительным заведениям.   
Он не врал. С книгами было лучше, чем с девушками. С демонами было лучше, чем с девушками. С абсолютной тишиной было лучше, чем с девушками. Единственным исключением была Изабель, но про Изабель с самого начала было ясно, что она лучше всех остальных представительниц женского пола, а потому не просто относится к ним, но возвышается над ними, небрежно прогуливается по хрустальному постаменту, помахивая хлыстом.   
Алек упивался своей секретной любовью к Джейсу, абсолютно (как считал он) незаметной для чужих глаз, и не обращал внимания на других людей. Девушки отвечали взаимностью, не интересовались им в ответ. Как, впрочем, и парни.   
Алеку нравилось думать, что ситуация складывалась таким образом не из-за того, что он был неудачником-одиночкой, а потому что намеренно не искал никого, пропуская подворачивавшиеся шансы. Зачем? Джейс был рядом. Джейс, который завтракал овсяным печеньем и им же закусывал после полуночи. Джейс, который вел себя ужасно глупо, но с этим можно было смириться. Смириться можно было со многим. Например, с тем, что ему нравится парень, предпочитаюший девушек и заодно являющийся его парабатаем. Столько причин не быть вместе никогда.   
От мыслей о невозможности счастья иногда сладко ныло где-то в груди, в неопределенном месте, именуемом душой. Алек считал себя настоящим охотником, способным на самопожертвование, и будущее казалось ему предсказуемым. Всю жизнь (а жизнь нефилимов не длится долго, они много усилий прикладывают для того, чтобы умереть молодыми) он будет вторым, тенью, на фоне которой легче разглядеть солнце. Он будет верным и, конечно же, не станет портить Джейсу жизнь неуместной демонстрацией своих чувств. Может быть, только перед гибелью...   
Алек зажмуривался и представлял, что произойдет, как в пылу сражения он закроет Джейса собой и вместо него получит смертельное ранение, а потом все равно одолеет демона, и Джейс, залитый его кровью, испуганный и несчастный Джейс, будет обнимать его, безуспешно рисовать на коже иратце и кричать, что Алек не имеет никакого права умирать и оставлять его одного. И вот тогда, уже чувствуя, как холодеют руки, Алек прошепчет ему правду. И Джейс, возможно... Что-то почувствует в ответ. Конкретика в мечте кончалась вместе с шепотом "я люблю тебя", Алек настолько привык молчать о своих чувствах, что признание в любви уже казалось ему чем-то потрясающим.   
Зато после этого мутного момента и, собственно, смерти, предполагалась загробная жизнь для двоих. 

Однажды очень-очень юные Алек и Джейс (сколько ему было тогда? Не больше одиннадцати) выбрались в город без присмотра взрослых и вернулись с книгой "Братья Львиное сердце". Им просто понравилась обложка, два мальчика на лошади, у обоих решительный, воинственный вид.   
— Может быть, они тоже вроде охотников? — предположил Джейс. — Как мы.   
Когда они дочитывали книгу, ночью, с головой накрывшись одеялом, при тусклом свете ведьминого огня, то плакали оба и оба этого стыдились. Они хотели быть смелыми, а книга, как оказалось, была не про таких, как они, а про тех, кто намного смелее и лучше. Держась за руки, Алек и Джейс обещали друг другу, что кто бы из них не умер первым, он обязательно будет ждать второго, и если в Нангияле случится беда, то они вместе прыгнут в Нангилиму, и дальше, и дальше, если потребуется, до тех пор, не попадут в мир, где смогут жить без сражений. 

Бросаясь наперерез высшему демону, Алек не успел подумать о том, как похожа эта ситуация на его суицидальные мечты. Вспомнил позже, попытавшись заговорить с Джейсом и почувствовав, что собственная кровь перекрывает ход словам, застревает в горле, стремясь покинуть его тело. Кое-какие детали его детского плана оказались далеки от реальности. Все до единой, в общем-то. Перед глазами был не туннель, ведущий к свету, а прыгающее и двоящееся лицо парабатая, признаваться которому в любви было бессмысленно с тех пор, как в его жизни появилась Клэри. 

С появлением Клэри привычный мир Алека выбросили в мусорку. Быстро - не успеть перехватить и оставить, болезненно - как будто ржавым топором рубят руку, режут по живому. Алек не подозревал, что может так ревновать, так ненавидеть. И кого ненавидеть, обычную примитивную девчонку, каких миллионы! Джейс видел в ней что-то, что заставляло его самого светиться. Джейс, кажется, становился лучше рядом с ней и, что самое обидное, ей для этого ничего не нужно было делать. Почти десять лет кропотливой работы по приручению сводного брата, все старания и иллюзии взяли и испарились перед лицом реальной любви. Джейс знал Клэри несколько дней, но третьим лишним оказался Алек.   
Охотники должны защищать невинных и быть справедливыми... в мире, где справедливости нет. Во всяком случае, когда речь идёт об отношениях.   
— Чем она лучше? — беззвучно спрашивал Алек, но Джейс не слышал, перенастроенный на другую волну, знакомый и чужой одновременно.   
_Все дело в том, что она не знает о твоих недостатках?_ _Или в том, что она - это что-то новое, в то время как я являюсь привычной частью мира, вроде обоев на стенах?_   
Без обоев было бы неуютно, но ты никогда не скажешь обоям, что влюблен в них. Алек казался себе статичной частью интерьера. Легко любить того, кто никого не любит, но существовать рядом с парочкой счастливых влюбленных - невыносимо. Клэри была воровкой, походя, без усилий, случайно укравшей то, о чем он и мечтать не смел.   
И эта дрянь еще смела называть его трусом.

Алек не собирался умирать, он хотел убить демона, чтобы доказать Клэри, сколь сильно она ошибается. Однако, он был самую малость разочарован, увидев после пробуждения не чудесный новый мир без сражений (и что важнее - без Клэри), а Магнуса Бейна. О Магнусе Алек не вспоминал со дня вечеринки, его телефон он благополучно потерял, да и все равно не было времени разбираться, по каким неизвестным причинам маг сделал ему комплимент, все силы уходили на ненависть к Клэри.   
— Что это вы здесь делаете? — хотелось спросить Алеку, но на груди как будто лежала бетонная плита, и сил хватало только на то, чтобы считать собственные вдохи и стараться не провалиться в забытье.   
Кошачьи глаза Магнуса Бейна красиво сверкали в темноте.   
Руки Магнуса Бейна были теплыми, и, хватаясь за них, Алек верил, что еще ненадолго задержится на Земле. С Магнусом Бейном вообще могло бы быть замечательно, мельком отметил бредящий Алек. Если бы на свете не существовало Джейса. 

Узнав в подробностях мутную историю про родство Джейса и Клэри, Алек обрадовался. Эгоистично и злобно, как всякая собака на сене. Может быть, теперь Джейс станет прежним, подумал он. И еще другое, банальное "ладно, не со мной, но и не с ней". Радость была, не поспоришь, однако протянула она недолго. Какая разница, родственники они или нет, все, что изменилось, так это количество несчастных. Джейс, наверное, и сам был бы рад вернуться к прошлому со всем многообразием девчонок, но что-то в нем изменилось необратимо, а Алек отлично знал его новый взгляд "депрессия", который мог наблюдать и раньше. В зеркале. Каждое утро.   
Прожив некоторое время в аду для людей, запавших на членов своей семьи, Алек плюнул на все и заявился домой к Магнусу Бейну. Магнус Бейн был хорошей возможностью сделать себе хуже. Алек считал, что заслуживает наказания за свои подлые мысли, и не сомневался, что маг пошлет его куда подальше вместе с благодарностями за спасение и с приглашением на свидание. По этому приглашению можно было судить, насколько Алек отчаялся.   
Затея кончилась неожиданно. Поцелуем. Реальным, о Ангел, поцелуем. Раньше весь опыт поцелуев сводился к тому, что Алек видел во сне, как Джейс касается его губ своими и тут же просыпался с мыслью "этого не может быть никогда", после чего по привычке кусал подушечку указательного пальца, заедая собой боль от разочарования.   
Магнус не исчез во время поцелуя, не посмеялся над ним из-за неопытности, не оттолкнул в сторону. Магнус был поразительно настоящим, и гормоны Алека подсказали мозгу, что тот может ненадолго удалиться на покой и не вылезать с образами Джейса. 

Возвращаясь в Институт, ошарашенный Алек, снова и снова проводящий языком по черт-возьми-целованным губам, предполагал, что раз это был не сон, то уж точно розыгрыш. Магическая традиция, наверное. Раз в столетие находить глупого охотника и лгать ему про свидания, чтобы потом сообщить обо всем Конклаву. Эта версия пугала меньше, чем предположение, что с этого дня у него будут отношения. То есть, его ждали неизвестность и предательство самого себя. А как же насчет безответно любить всю жизнь? — вопрошало прошлое, и нужно было или сделать шаг назад, или признать себя-прежнего дураком. 

Может, Клэри не ошиблась, когда назвала его трусом. Он боялся сражаться с теми демонами, что жили в его голове, не мог принять решение. 

Алек снова и снова приходил к Магнусу, оставлял оружие на столике в гостиной, привыкал к тому, что в этом доме у него есть свое место на диване (подушка справа), своя зубная щетка в ванной и вешалка в шкафу (голубая, под цвет глаз, как выразился маг). Происходящее все меньше напоминало розыгрыш. Маги, конечно, бессмертны, но даже бессмертным должно было наскучить наблюдать за чужими отношениями, состоящими по большей части из чаепитий, разговоров и поцелуев. Дальше поцелуев Алек и Магнус не заходили. Магнус, кажется, был готов ждать. Кажется, Алек ему действительно нравился. Квартира Магнуса была бомбоубежищем. Закрывая за собой дверь, Алек как будто оставлял за порогом мысли о Джейсе. Большую их часть.   
Жалобы на судьбу теперь смотрелись глупо. Приходя в Институт и замечая во взгляде Джейса все то же "депрессия", Алек стыдился своего несчастья.   
"Чего еще тебе не хватает, посмотри, твой парень-маг рядом, даже его кот тебе симпатизирует!"   
Это утверждала реальность. Что-то старое, куда как более эфемерное, все еще желало Джейса. Джейса и "все как было". Джейса и распланированную жизнь. 

Наткнувшись в библиотеке на "Рыцарей Львиное Сердце", Алек позвонил Магнусу и безжизненным голосом сообщил, что не сможет прийти сегодня. Важное дело. Нужно забраться с ногами в кресло, перечитывать историю для детей и убеждать себя, что руна парабатай - это не клеймо, и не может она жечь кожу.   
Алек отчаянно хотел полюбить Магнуса. Прижимаясь к нему, он напряженно ожидал, что вот сейчас, сегодня или, в крайнем случае, в следующий раз, его сердце обязательно совершит кульбит и станет не просто хорошо от чужих прикосновений, он почувствует себя счастливым. Он ждал и разочаровывался, а параллельно с этим думал, что, возможно, нормальная влюбленность и должна развиваться постепенно, без болезненного надрыва от каждого случайного прикосновения, без резких перемен настроения и без эйфории. Но был ли в такой влюбленности смысл? 

Алек очень не хотел, чтобы Джейс узнал, куда именно он ходит по вечерам, потому что было бы печально убедиться в том, что брат вовсе не возражает против его романа с магом. И он очень не хотел, чтобы о романе узнала Изабель. Она, полагал Алек, назвала бы его идиотом. Заслуженно. 

Как-то вечером Алек смотрел на Джейса так долго, что парабатай поднял голову и спросил: "Почему ты такой грустный?". Алеку пришлось отделываться стандартной фразой про усталость. К сожалению, он не мог сказать: "Я понял, что смогу прожить без тебя, и заодно остался без смысла жизни". 

Джейс не был виноват в том, что оказался заменим. Магнус не был виновен в том, что появился в жизни Алека. Магнуса стоило благодарить каждый день, без него было бы куда хуже. Жизнь и та не заслуживала обвинений, она всех без исключения брала на спину и прыгала с обрыва.   
Не в Нангиялу. Не в Нангилиму.   
В реальность, где тебе ломают хребет так, что для окружающих ты остаешься целым.   
Блаженны те, кто отправляются в бездну вместе. Алек больше не мог причислять себя к таковым.   
Вероятно, если Джейс умрет в этой реальности, Алек не последует за ним. Это сделает Клэри. Заменимы они оба, как и прочие, а детские клятвы имели смысл для тех, кем они были в прошлом, в прошлом же и вышел их срок хранения. 

Джейс любил Клэри, и, несмотря ни на что, Клэри отвечала тем же. Алек любил Джейса многие годы. Он не должен был мешать его любви. Он должен был бороться за свою любовь до конца. Он должен был полюбить Магнуса. Он должен был признать, что его любовь к Джейсу даже не была настоящей.   
Почему, черт возьми, не было рядом никого, кто сказал бы, что именно он должен делать? 

Алек набрасывал куртку на плечи и снова шел туда, где его ждали, оставляя того, с кем хотел быть. И по дороге думал, что знает ответ на свой вопрос.   
Потому что на самом деле он никому ничего не должен.   
А настоящей любви, возможно, не существует вовсе.


End file.
